1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to mobile data systems, and more specifically relates to a mobile data network with integrated WiFi offload to provide user equipment with seamless switchover between WiFi access and mobile data network access in a manner that is service aware and compliant with existing mobile data network functions.
2. Background Art
Mobile phones have evolved into “smart phones” that allow a user not only to make a call, but also to access data, such as e-mails, the internet, etc. Mobile phone networks have evolved as well to provide the data services that new mobile devices require. For example, 3G networks cover most of the United States, and allow users high-speed wireless data access on their mobile devices. In addition, phones are not the only devices that can access mobile data networks. Many mobile phone companies provide equipment and services that allow a subscriber to plug a mobile access card into a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port on a laptop computer, and provide wireless internet to the laptop computer through the mobile data network. In addition, some newer mobile phones allow the mobile phone to function as a wireless hotspot, which supports connecting several laptop computers or other wireless devices to the mobile phone, which in turn provides data services via the mobile data network. As time marches on, the amount of data served on mobile data networks will continue to rise exponentially.
Mobile data networks include very expensive hardware and software, so upgrading the capability of existing networks is not an easy thing to do. It is not economically feasible for a mobile network provider to simply replace all older equipment with new equipment due to the expense of replacing the equipment. To reduce data loading on mobile networks, mobile network providers are beginning to use various methods to offload network traffic from the mobile network. One method to offload data is to offload to a wireless local area network (WLAN), often referred to as a WiFi network, when a WiFi network is available. The various client based WiFi offloading techniques have problems such as supporting seamless switchover while providing policy based billing and quality of service (QoS) handling.
WiFi networks can be categorized as trusted or untrusted networks. A trusted network is typically one that is owned by a carrier and integrated into the carrier's mobile data network. An untrusted network is one that is not owned and integrated by a carrier. A WiFi network can charge a user for access to the network. This is typically done through a login to charge for the service or by recognizing a subscriber identity module (SIM) on the user's device. The WiFi network typically is not able to provide policy and charging control (PCC) on a packet basis for the data provided to the user over the WiFi network. The WiFi network typically is not integrated into a policy control point such as the policy and charging rules function (PCRF) of the mobile data network or to provide these services. Another drawback of WiFi offloading is seamless session mobility. A WiFi session is typically broken when the user moves away from the WiFi access point or hotspot.